


A Gift

by ThisLife



Series: The Tellatrix Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLife/pseuds/ThisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Bellatrix joins the Death Eaters, she pays a small visit to someone she should hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge. I own nothing.

June 13th, 1978, Fleet Street, London, England, 8:45 P.M.

Bellatrix looked at the flat on the old street. She knew it had to be quick. In 15 minutes, she had to be back at her future masters headquarters. Tonight, she was going to receive the Dark Mark. Tonight, she would become an 'Official' Death Eater, 70 days after she turned 21.

It also happened to be the day her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, the daughter of her disowned sister, turned 5.

She didn't know why she was doing this. Ever since Andromeda was disowned, she hadn't seen or heard anything from her. But she did read the news paper and knew from them that today was her nieces 5th birthday.

Something had been nagging at her that, she should get her something. Common sense told her that if The Dark Lord ever found out about this, she would be killed.

But then again, she never really had been one for following common sense.

So, she had decided that she would get her niece a gift and place it at the door, knock, and then leave. It would be her little secret and no one, not even the Dark Lord, would find out about it.

She had gone down Knockturn alley to purchase it. It was a golden ring with a ruby stone in the middle and tribal designs running across the body of it, that magically fitted itself to the wearer's finger. In the ruby stone in the middle, was a rune for protection against most spells, minus the Unforgivable's. It was wrapped in a small ring box with a letter to it that read;

Dear Niece,

This is to make up for the birthdays I haven't come to. Wear it all the time. The rune in the middle of the Ruby will protect you from most dark spells, minus the Unforgivable's.

If anyone asks you where you got it from, say that your mother got it for you. I am sorry to tell you that, by the time you are old enough to understand why I never attended any of your birthdays, I will be serving The Dark Lord.

I want you to promise me that you will never join him and that, if we meet in battle, that we try to avoid fighting each other.

I love you and I truly am sorry.

Happy Birthday,

Aunt Bellatrix.

She walked up to the door, placed the package and letter on the door step, knocked as hard as she could and apparated away before it opened.

No one would ever find out, until years later, when Bellatrix finally reconciled with Andromeda.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. God bless and please review.


End file.
